sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Chio the ermine
"every one likes flowers, because they are beautyful and can't defend themselves when somebody stomps on them, and then, when they grow old and ugly you can throw them away in favour of new ones, well, beware, some flowers develop spikes to prevent this..." Her opinion about gardening Phisical description Chio is a beautiful 20 years old ermine, she has white fur and hair with brown bangs, she always keeps her hair under a green bandanna, she has brown eyes And a rather curvy and voluptous figure, that covers with gardener-ish clothing such as boots, gloves and sometimes even a stray hat. Her weapon of death and massacre is her shovel. story she was born in Saimore, a very cold country mainly inhabited by ermines, every ermine of Saimore is trained since childhood in bothanics so they can become excellent gardeners And be able to make crops grow even in Saimore's freezing weather. She was possibly the best of her age, but unfortunately for her in Saimore women are seen as inferior creatures and are not allowed to partecipate to the super complicated ultra hyper specialistic test that makes an ermine of Saimore a true expert of bothanics. She wanted at all costs to be able to partecipate, so she decided to search for and cultivate the "peak star" a rare mutation of the edelweiß that grows only on the highest and coldest mountains of Saimore. But while she was searching it on the mountains she was captured by a mysterious paramilitary organisation And was used as a cavy for horrible experiments, but she wasn't alone, in that nightmare she was with the bat sheridan, the shy cat Jagra, the rude horse Gann and the bizarre lizard Sabre. with time the cavies revolted and they could finally escape, but... to see the complete story search on sheridan the bat. Psychological description since childhood she has been constantly molested by the men of her country for her alluring beauty, and constantly evaluated as a trading good and as an inferior human being, this led her in believing that men are just willing to abuse women and have no respect towards them, and that women are weak and let men use them as they please. because of this Chio developed a shell of rebelliousness and bitterness towards others, this to distinguish herself from the "bush". Especially towards men she shows only an angry scowl and a... despicable language... But her maverick and thorny behavior hides a sweet and caring side, in fact she is a likeable person despite her ways of being, she is caring and, even if with a ferocious glance, kind and lovely, this side of her is showed by her gardening abilities and the care she puts in her work, while wearing her headphones and working on her plants there is nothing that can disturb her in any way, and if there is is immediately silenced with a shovel smash (with relative consequences). Despite how much she may seem brave and rebellious deep inside her is buried a deep dark feeling of despair and abandonment, why you'll ask, well, it's because of the "one, no-one, yet one hundred thousand factor", people respects her and recognises as "Chio the ermine" the maverick, rude and mascoline Chio, but that's not Chio, Chio is kind and caring, lovely and motherly with all, but people won't respect her, or so she thinks. She is constantly dragged between her rebellious self and her true kind personality, that with time is coming out thanks to the help of her newfound friends. Especially Sheridan the bat, differently from many men he seemed not to be interested in her as a possible boyfriend, and his way of dressing suggests he'll never be, so he is threatened as a "clean" man among others, he also seemed to respect her the few times she showed her true self. As a gardener she loves life and everything that grows, she has got a peculiar, quite wild, gardening style known to many. in fact she has been called as an official gardener by many important people, but her Master Alahastor never let her go. Fighting Chio is a surprisingly fast and skilled fighter, in battle she uses a shovel, with a grace and power that are difficult to address to such weapon, also her shovel is not only a common tool for gardening, it IS a common tool for gardening passed from gardener father to gardener son for generations, and every gardener modified and empowered the shovel, making it simply "perfect". Alahastor gave her the power of self-deconstruction, she can turn herself into a gaseous form and use it to travel faster and pass through objects and then reform. During her immateriality she is immune to damage and can turn herself into a thin solid spear to impale or cut her opponents, she is also capable to appear and disappear at will to slash her opponents with her shovel. Unfortunately she can't remain immatetial for long. "Sin" form: damsel of despair a form forcingly induced by her boss Alahastor, when her despair takes completely control of her, with the Use of a stone of balance. She gains a long black dress bound by thorns, in this form she controls a gigantic dryed thorn and is able to summon thorns and other forms of dryed and consumed plant life. In this form her personality is drastically changed in a sad and desperate lady that gives no worth to life and wishes for everything to decay and rot into despair. Despite her huge power, of defeated she'll turn into stone, forever. Job as I said before she works as a professional gardener, her "office" is right behind her flower shop, it was once owned by an old gardener, too old to work, and when Chio was fifteen she began working for him to earn a small pay, because at those times Sheridan was twenty and he had, alongside the older Gann, to maintain the others that were too young to work. the old gardener recognised the ways of Saimore, and helped her in perfectioning them, and when he was going to pass away he gave her the keys for a chest in the attic, it contained an old shovel with a letter: "my dear ermine, at first I could not believe that one of your kind could be as good as a human, but after seeing how hardly and with passion you worked, and all to demonstrate me you weren't inferior! I decided to give this to you, don't be fooled by its shabby appearence, it is the ultimate instrument for gardening, a shovel perfectioned by generations of gardeners, so old that bears its origins in the ancient times of the echidnas... If not more. I would have given it to my son, if I had one... But now, it's yours, and I'm sure you'll use it properly... My dear beautyful flower grown among the thorns." since that day Chio inherited the shop, turning it in a small cottage with the roof covered in roses accessible by a small balcony, she is an expert of wild plant life and botanics, and never refuses to give a look to your garden, as long as you don't stare for too long at her. diet Chio is an ermine, and so she is carnivorous, her land is not famous for its food, in fact when her and her friends started living together she could not understand why they were cooking the fish. She has got a rather simple diet: no fruit or vegetables, she eats meat and sometimes fish, better if raw and of course she prefers eating with her very hands, because "what? Why should I eat with those pieces of metal, they may be dirty!". I said she likes simple things, but she slightly prefers the complicated plates, such as porkchop with ham crust pink salt and vinegar, or even Sheridan's applesauce steaks (without apples). She has got quite the wild taste, in fact are not few the people who contested her way of looking at their canaries. summer-winter circle she is an ermine, and so her fur gradually changes from white to brown more the summer goes near, at the point of changing completely into brown and changing her personality with her, she becomes much more prone to joking and being funny, a thing that combined with her thorny self makes a perfect prankster bully that enjoys filling the mansion with nice traps and cause trouble, then when winter comes, she gradually returns white and regains her less funny self. She doesn't seem to be stressed by this, but the others are. room Chio's room is in the second floor of the mansion, is a relatively small octagonal room with glass walls and ceiling sho she can make her plants grow, the only hidden section of her room is the bathroom. Marquis (and not only him) has got a fondness in spying her. THEMES her boss battle theme is surely "FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC" from final fantasy viii, a perfect surround for her desperate yet powerful witch like form. Also another good theme for her is Drawcia's theme from Kirby canvas curse. Trivia -she was not made for being only a love interest, she was mainly made for marketing. -she is not a femenist -she is not a tomboy -chio derives from Chioni, greek word for snow. Category:Females